Atlas 45
The Atlas 45 (referred to as titan45 'in the game files) is a pistol featured in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It notably uses a front-loaded magazine configuration as opposed to other pistols. Campaign It appears throughout the campaign, being the main secondary weapon of the Atlas Corporation, as well as being used by the Sentinel Task Force and the USMC, and in rare occasions by the KVA and by Nigerian Armed Forces member Ajani. The Atlas 45 dropped by enemy Atlas Juggernauts (drawn upon running out of ammo for their primary weapon) has the appearance of the '''A1 supply drop variant (except in "Captured", where they use standard Atlas 45s instead, though these ones have Extended Mags). In "Manhunt", Mitchell's and Ilona's Atlas 45s are customized with a red dot sight and suppressor. In "Captured" and "Terminus", all Atlas 45s have Extended Mags. Specifications *Designer: Atlas *Weight: 29.7 oz (loaded) *Barrel length: 8.1 inches *Effective firing range: 80 meters *Action: Short recoil Multiplayer The Atlas 45 is available by default. The Atlas 45 sports good damage for a weapon of its class. The Atlas 45 is a two-shot kill up to 6.3 meters, three-shot kill up to 20.3 meters and a four-shot kill at any further range. Its two shot kill range is second only to the 1911. The Atlas 45 will deal forty percent extra damage per shot if a bullet hits the head. In terms of shot to kill against players with 100 health, this will only change the Atlas 45's shot to kill ratio at long ranges, where the four shot kill outside of 20.3 meters will become a three shot kill, and a one headshot kill at any range in Hardcore game types. However, the forty percent extra damage per shot inside 20.3 meters or less can aid in reducing the shots to kill against damaged enemies, as well as causing more flinch per shot. The Atlas 45 has low penetration power, limiting the Atlas 45's penetrating abilities to the thinnest of surfaces. The Atlas 45 is a semi-automatic weapon with a 800 RPM firecap. This firecap is hard to reach for a player, meaning the player doesn't need to worry about limiting their trigger finger too often. The semi-automatic fire mode can be a let down in close-quarters since the MP443 Grach can fire faster than the Atlas 45. The Atlas 45's iron sights are open, and the weapon has low recoil, making it accurate at medium range. The Atlas 45 has average accuracy. The iron sights are very clean but visually move with each shot, and the per shot recoil is low, kicking weakly upwards. However, the Atlas 45 has a low 1100 centerspeed, meaning that firing fast will make the centerspeed not have enough time to completely counteract the recoil of the first shot before the next shot is fired. The Atlas 45 uses 10-round magazines. This is average for the pistol class, and in the Atlas 45's case, is quite luxurious in comparison to pistols like the MP-443 Grach and the PDW, which badly need every bullet in their magazines. Using Extended Mags will increase the magazine capacity to a very comfortable fifteen rounds. The Atlas 45 will start out with three magazines in reserve, for a total of forty starting rounds. Using Extended Mags boosts this supply to sixty rounds. The Atlas 45 has average handling traits. The Atlas 45 has medium hip-fire accuracy, akin to assault rifles. The player will move at 100% of the base speed while holding the weapon, and the ADS time is a short 125 milliseconds. The Atlas 45 will reload in 1.8 seconds (or 1.4 seconds for an empty reload). The usual assortment of attachments are available for the Atlas 45. Optical attachments are available, although considering the Atlas 45 being mostly effective at close range, these are mostly unnecessary. Akimbo can serve good purpose for the weapon in close-quarters engagements as it will speed up the time-to-kill by allowing the player to fire two pistols at once. Because the Atlas 45 has a respectable two hit kill and a long three hit kill, players will mostly find themselves killing enemies quickly whenever they can accurately hit players with the two pistols. As well, there are a lot of hip-fire accuracy increasing variants players can get for the Atlas 45, so players might find the Akimbo attachment to be a natural and/or attractive choice for the semi-automatic pistol. The Laser Sight helps the weapon at close range by making the hip-fire cone 15% tighter. The extra accuracy is somewhat low but for players who often rely on hip-firing, this can be a helpful attachment. The Suppressor isn't a very good idea, as the Atlas 45 has a short two-hit and a meaty three-hit kill range, the latter being a big advantage, and reducing the range will make the weapon have a worse feel to it, making it need more shots to kill at shorter ranges. Advanced Rifling is a powerful attachment on the Atlas 45, boosting the two shot kill range to 7.8 meters and moving the three shot kill range out to 25 meters. If using the Atlas 45 without Akimbo, Advanced Rifling is among the best attachments to use, heavily increasing the Atlas 45's per shot lethality. The Atlas 45 has three good variants that are exceptional for Akimbo playstyles. The Woo variant has an integral Akimbo attachment, freeing up an attachment slot, while not receiving the typical fire rate penalty on either pistol for using the Atlas 45 in the Akimbo form, heavily increasing the potential damage output, which can be very useful for players with great trigger fingers. It has a rather tame penalty of 10% extra per shot recoil, and the typical hip-fire disadvantage that comes with Akimbo. The A3M2 is the Atlas 45's Marksman variant, getting unlocked after 300 kills with the Atlas 45. The A3M2 will tighten the hip-fire spread by twenty percent, making it great for a more accurate hip-fire spread. The A3M2 has the same 10% extra recoil per shot as the Woo, but also has its damage reduced harshly from 25 to nineteen, now needing a six hit kill at range, and four with headshots instead of three. Ranged combat is ill suited to the A3M2, making it a good candidate for CQC strategies and Akimbo strategies. Another great hip-fire oriented variant is the Huckleberry. It tightens the hip-fire spread by thirty percent, giving the Atlas 45 Huckleberry the tightest hipfire spread of all the pistols. However, the Huckleberry has two harsh disadvantages: it has the same damage penalty as the A3M2, and the Huckleberry also has a drastic 20% more recoil per shot, making the Huckleberry kick much more harshly with each shot. Combined with a poor 1100 centerspeed, the Huckleberry will have to be fired quite slowly should the user want to tame the recoil of the weapon. Firing quickly will cause the recoil to heavily climb, especially when using the Atlas 45 Huckleberry Akimbo. The Atlas 45's Royalty variant is essentially the same as the Huckleberry, but extends the three shot kill range to 22 meters, allowing the pistol to deal more damage at longer distances. Exo Survival The Atlas 45 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 1 upgrade point to buy. It is given to the Light Exo and Demolition classes by default, and given to downed players by default, even if they have another pistol. It is also given to the player by default if an objective is failed and the player's primary weapons are jammed. Similarly, it is given to the player if they make it to the last round on the map Riot, and the player loses their other weapons. Overall, it is a poor weapon, having low damage and a low ammo capacity. Its only real redeeming qualities are its high handling and low recoil. Overall, another pistol would be a statistically better choice, or if the player wants a semi-auto weapon, then other good choices would be the MK14 or the EPM3. Exo Zombies The Atlas 45 appears in Exo Zombies, as the starting weapon for all players, essentially filling in for the M1911 from Zombies. Although it is effective at building up points in early rounds, it is recommended to trade it for a different weapon as soon as possible due to it statistically being the weakest weapon in the game mode. The usefulness of upgrading it is debatable - since upgrades are permanent (but challenging to get), if the player dies, when they come back, their upgrades will remain, so that they have a relatively decent weapon to defend themselves with until they can get something else. This means that if a player upgrades an Atlas 45 to, say, a Mk10, and then dies, when they come back, they will respawn with an Atlas 45 Mk10. The upgrades also apply when in a downed state, meaning players have a chance to kill zombies faster to clear the area for other player to revive them. On the other hand, if the player exclusively uses the Atlas 45, it will not generate enough points to upgrade it every time it needs an ammo refill. For this reason, it is recommended to buy another weapon. If the player really wants to get their hands on an Atlas 45 Mk20 (or in some cases a Mk25) the best strategy would be to buy and use another weapon to build up points for upgrading the Atlas 45 while keeping it throughout the game. The only notable advantages of doing this are that the player will never lose their upgraded Atlas 45 if downed (granting them a decent replacement weapon until more powerful ones can be obtained) and are able to use it even while downed. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 kills *Auto Focus Sight - 40 kills *Target Enhancer - 60 kills *ACOG Scope - 80 kills *Suppressor - 10 ADS kills *Parabolic Microphone - 20 ADS kills *Laser Sight - 10 hip fire kills *Tactical Knife - 20 hip fire kills *Akimbo - 40 hip fire kills *Extended Mags - 3 double kills Exo Zombies Attachments *Target Enhancer - Mk 4 *Quickdraw Grip - Mk 7 *Extended Mags - Mk 10 Supply Drop Variants Note: Fire Rate values for supply drop variants apply to both normal and Akimbo Atlas 45 Gallery Atlas 45 AW.png|The Atlas 45 in first person Atlas 45 Iron Sights AW.png|The Iron Sights of the Atlas 45 Atlas 45 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the Atlas 45 Atlas 45 A1 Singleplayer AW.png|The Atlas 45 A1 dropped by Atlas juggernauts in campaign Trivia *The Woo variant of the Atlas 45 is a reference to John Woo, who was famous for featuring dual-wielded weapons in many of his action movies. *When an optical attachment is selected, a rail is added on top to hold the sight. However, this rail will also be present when the Laser Sight or Parabolic Microphone is attached, thus obstructing the iron sights somewhat. *Sometimes, when certain challenges are completed, "Atlas" is misspelled "Altas". *In Exo Zombies, the Atlas 45 has a different firing sound. *The image for Gung-Ho depicts an Atlas-45 using a typical pistol magazine instead of its unique front-loaded magazine. *If the reload button is pressed directly after a melee attack, the animation will be slightly different. *For odd reasons, the Woo variant of the Atlas 45 has mounted rails attached to both pistols, despite the fact that it has no physical attachment equipped. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Handguns